


Reunion

by MahouShoujoFangirl



Category: Star Twinkle Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoFangirl/pseuds/MahouShoujoFangirl
Summary: Hikaru has finally achieved her dream of going to space. But during her first trip, she hears a familiar voice. Soon, she and her fellow astronauts are warped to Planet Samaan, where Hikaru finds a familiar fluffy friend waiting for her.
Kudos: 21





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, haven't posted in a long time. Anyway, I saw Star Twinkle episode 49 and I absolutely loved it, but I couldn’t help but wonder what happens after the ending. So, I made this, continuing off the events of episode 49. Enjoy!

After the flash of light, Hikaru found herself in a familiar place much different from the space she was used to. Instead of the dark sky and brilliant stars shining, the sky was all sorts of pastel colors.  
“What is this place and how did we get here?” one of the astronauts asked.  
Hikaru was awed to see the place again. The last time she had been there, she was just a teenager. To be in the Starry Sky Galaxy again gave her a sense of nostalgia.  
“It must have been Fuwa” she whispered.  
“What was that, Hoshina-san?” asked an astronaut.  
“No, its nothing” said Hikaru. “I just said that this is a strange place, so unlike our own universe.”  
“But you have to admit, its beautiful, isn’t it?” said one of the astronauts.  
“Yes, it is indeed” replied Hikaru. 

The rocket went further into the Starry Sky Galaxy until it came across a planet. Hikaru knew the planet all to well- it was Planet Samaan, home to her old friend Lala.  
“Hey look, its a planet! Hoshina-san, Hoshina-san, are you alright?”  
“Oh, I’m fine” said Hikaru. “What do you say we land on that planet?”  
“Its not a planet we have seen before. Who knows what dangers could be in it?”  
“It’ll be fine” Hikaru assured them. “We want to explore new worlds, don’t we?”  
“Yeah, we do” agreed the other astronauts.  
“Alright then, prepare for landing.”  
The rocket landed on Planet Samaan. Hikaru and the other astronauts exited the rocket. 

“Wow, this is indeed a strange planet” said an astronaut.  
“Its just as I remember it” whispered Hikaru.  
“What did you say, Hoshina-san?”  
“No, its nothing.”  
They went further and saw the inhabitants of the planet.  
“No way! This planet actually has people!” exclaimed an astronaut.  
“And they look just like us! Except they have those antennas. Oooh, everyone on Earth is gonna be so surprised!”  
Hikaru wasn’t listening to them. She reminisced on the time she visited the planet.  
“I wonder if I can find Lala here” she thought to herself.  
“Hey, Hoshina-san, take a look at this!” an astronaut called her. “This thing is so cute!”  
Hikaru turned around to see a strange, fluffy white little unicorn with the other astronauts. Hikaru’s eyes shined when she saw it. 

“Fuwa!”  
“Huh? Fuwa?” the astronauts were confused.  
“Hikaru!”  
“Fuwa!”  
Fuwa flew into Hikaru’s hands and she hugged her tightly.  
“Fuwa, I missed you so much!” Hikaru said.  
“I missed you too, Hikaru!” Fuwa said.  
“Um, Hoshina-san, do you..... know this creature?” asked one of the astronauts.  
“Um, that’s....”  
“FUWA!”  
A familiar voice called. Hikaru turned to see two familiar figures running towards her- they were her old friends, Lala and Yuni, accompanied by Prunce.  
“Fuwa, there you are..” Prunce said. They stopped in their tracks when she saw Hikaru.  
“Hikaru?” Lala said.  
“Hi....ka....ru?” Yuni said.  
“Lala! Yuni! Prunce!”  
The three girls ran and embraced each other.  
“Long time no see!” Prunce said  
“Hikaru, we missed you so much” Lala said in her own language.  
“We really wanted to see you” Yuni said, in her own language too.  
“I may not understand what you guys are saying, but I missed you so much” said Hikaru, tears falling from her eyes. 

The other astronauts stood there confused.  
“Hoshina-san?”  
Hikaru turned around. In the happiness of the moment, she had completely forgotten about them!”  
“Hoshina-san, what is going on? Have you..... been here before?” asked one of them.  
Hikaru saw no choice.  
“Well, I guess I have to tell you” she said. 

Hikaru told them how she met Lala and Yuni and all about her adventures as Pretty Cure.  
“That’s a lot to take in” said an astronaut.  
“Normally I’d say this is a far fetched story but seeing as these aliens know you, I’m inclined to believe it”  
“Still, I can’t believe our Hoshina-san saved the entire universe as a teenager” said an astronaut. “When I was a teenager, I would sit inside all day and eat sweets.”  
“Hahaha, but I was a normal teenager too” said Hikaru.  
“Hikaru, there is so much we want to say to you” said Yuni.  
“I can’t believe I’m actually seeing you” said Lala. “Everyday I wished I could see you and here you are.”  
“Hoshina-san, do you know what they’re saying?” asked an astronaut.  
Hikaru shook her head.  
Suddenly, a bright light shone from Fuwa. A pendent appeared around Hikaru, Lala and Yuni’s necks. The same one also appeared around the astronaut’s necks.  
“These pendants....” Hikaru said.  
“Hikaru...” Lala said.  
“Lala, Yuni.”  
“Hikaru, we missed you so much” said Yuni.  
“No way, they’re actually speaking Japanese!” one of the astronauts said.  
“These pendants help us to understand the language of aliens” said Hikaru. “Its how I was able to communicate with Lala and Yuni.”  
“Amazing!” said an astronaut. “The people are going to love this!” 

They talked for a little while. Lala and Yuni were ready to answer the other astronauts’ questions.  
“How are Elena and Madoka doing?” asked Lala.  
“They’re doing fine” said Hikaru. “Elena-san is an interpreter for a news program. Madoka-san’s father is the Prime Minister now and she was the one heading the project for us to go to space.”  
“That’s amazing” Lala said.  
“I wish we could see them” said Yuni.  
“Do you want to see them now?” asked Fuwa.  
“We’d love that” said Lala.  
“Then lets warp to earth.”  
“Hey, lets do it in the rocket” said an astronaut.  
“Yeah. Lala, Yuni, lets go to the rocket I came in.”  
“Alright.”  
“Lets see them again!” said Prunce.

They went back to the rocket. After doing the countdown, they once again blasted into space. Fuwa once again did her warp. Soon, they were on earth again, this time in the same place they had taken off from.  
“We’re back already! What kind of magic is this?” asked an astronaut.  
“Isn’t it amazing?’  
They exited the rocket again. Elena and Madoka noticed them and ran towards them.  
“Hey, you guys are back” Elena said  
“Did you guys find anything?” asked Madoka.  
“We discovered lots of amazing things!” said an astronaut.  
“Elena-san, Madoka-san, someone is here to see you guys” said Hikaru.  
“To see..... us?” asked Madoka.  
“Yeah.”  
Lala, Yuni, Fuwa and Prunce exited from the rocket. Elena and Madoka’s eyes grew wide. They went to hug Lala and Yuni.  
“You guys.... we missed you so much!” said Madoka.  
“We really wanted to see you again” said Elena.  
“We wanted to see you too” said Lala.  
Fuwa shone a light and gave Elena and Madoka their pendants too.  
“These pendants.... its been a while since we’ve had them” said Madoka.  
“Feels good” said Elena.  
“Now that we’re here, lets get some star donuts!” said Prunce.  
“Ah Prunce, I see you haven’t changed at all” said Elena.  
“I second that! Lets eat star donuts like old times!” said Hikaru. 

After avoiding all the interviewers and media people, the girls along with Fuwa, Prunce and the astronauts went and bought star donuts. Prunce gobbled them as if he had been eating them for the first time.  
“Star donuts, I missed you so much!” he said.  
“Just like old times, huh?” said Elena.  
“I missed the sweet taste of these donuts” said Lala.  
“You girls really saved the universe huh?” said one astronaut.  
“Yeah. There was a time when we were stuck and thought we couldn’t do it, but we didn’t give up. We still pushed through and managed to save everyone with the power of our imagination” said Lala.  
“That’s really impressive.”  
“I remember that time like it was yesterday” said Hikaru. “I thought we wouldn’t see each other again.”  
“But look at us now. We’re together again and eating star donuts” said Yuni.  
“Do tell us more of your stories about the time you were Pretty Cure” said an astronaut. “We’d love to hear it.”  
“Sure!”  
They told the astronauts more of their adventures as Pretty Cure, all the difficulties they faced, all the planets they visited, and all the friends they’d made.  
“Sounded like it was a good time.”  
“It wasn’t easy but we had fun” said Madoka. 

They chatted for a while until Lala's AI informed her that she had received a call to go investigate a planet.  
“I guess we have to leave” said Lala.  
“But hey, we’ll see each other again, right?” said Yuni.  
“We definitely will” said Hikaru.  
“I have my powers back so now we can see each other whenever we want” said Fuwa.  
“Yes.... we can surely see each other again” said Madoka.  
“Let us drop you to your planet” said an astronaut.  
“Great idea” said Hikaru. “I’ll come too.”  
They went back to the rocket. Elena and Madoka bid them goodbye.  
“See you soon, Lala, Yuni” said Madoka.  
“I’m sure we can meet again, whenever we want” said Elena.  
“We surely will” said Lala.  
They entered the rocket and counted down. It went in the air as Elena and Madoka waved goodbye. 

Once they were in space, Fuwa warped them to the Starry Sky Galaxy. They then landed on Planet Samaan. Lala and Yuni got down and said their farewell to Hikaru and her crew. Hikaru embraced them and assured them they’d see each other again. Prunce began to cry.  
“Its just like old times” he said.  
Once they were done, Fuwa warped them back to earth. Hikaru looked at the sky. She saw another shooting star. Closing her eyes, she made a wish.  
“I wish we could all be reunited again.”


End file.
